In order to heighten perfume retentivity, on hair or skin, of a surfactant-containing composition such as detergent, rinse or hair dye after treatment therewith, it is necessary that the perfume remains on the hair or skin treated, the remaining perfume is exhaled and the exhaled perfume is impressive and strong.
It is conventionally known from experience that a perfume substance having a large molecular weight and a low volatility tends to remain on the treated site. For example, in WO96/12876, described is a process for obtaining a perfume composition having high perfume retentivity, which comprises selecting, from perfume substances, low-volatile ones having a boiling point of 250.degree. C. or greater, selecting therefrom a hydrophobic one having a CLogP value of 3 or greater and incorporating such a perfume substance in the perfume composition in an amount of 70% or greater.